Reunion
by Valyriana
Summary: Jahrelang suchte Isaac nach Jenna, überquerte Kontinente und die Weltmeere auf der Jagd nach ihren Entführern. Als er sie endlich findet, ist Jenna keine Geisel mehr, sondern eine mächtige Adeptin geworden. Aus der einst jugendlichen Verliebtheit entbrennt eine wilde Leidenschaft. Doch Jenna und auch ihr Bruder Felix tragen dunkle Spuren ihrer Geiselhaft unter Saturos mit sich...


Als sie die Krieger erkannte, die ihnen im staubigen Sand von Contigo gegenüber standen, da erstarrte Jenna. Nun war es also geschehen – Isaac hatte sie eingeholt. Die lange, erbitterte Jagd der ausgesandten Krieger von Vale war schliesslich erfolgreich gewesen. Ihr Blick wanderte über die vier Gestalten und sie packte fest ihren Stab, um nicht zu verraten, wie nervös sie war. Die vier waren mächtige Adepten, das war deutlich spürbar. Die fremde Frau mit dem grünen Haar sah zwar nicht unfreundlich aus, und der blonde Wind-Adept wirkte nicht gerade kampfeslustig. Ganz anders die beiden hochgewachsenen Männer. Jenna schluckte, als sie Garet und Isaac betrachtete. Die beiden waren erwachsen geworden und die Erlebnisse der vielen Jahre ihrer Reise hatten sie deutlich gezeichnet. Garet, einst so ein netter Tollpatsch, sah grimmig aus und sein rotes Haar leuchtete wie eine unheilverkündende Flammenlohe. Und Isaac… bei den Elementen, Isaac jagte ihr beinahe Angst ein. Noch immer trug er den gelben Schal, aber viel mehr erinnerte nicht mehr an den sanften, schweigsamen Knaben, den sie seit Mädchentagen heimlich geliebt hatte. Er war ein Anführer geworden und seine Miene war undurchschaubar, sein Blick kalkulierend, als er nun Felix und seine Mitstreiter taxierte. Jenna blickte zu ihrem Bruder und sah die Anspannung in Felix' Gesicht. Er hatte diesen Augenblick mehr als alles andere gefürchtet.

„Endlich haben wir euch gefunden! Eure Reise endet hier und jetzt!", rief Garet. Seine Augen leuchteten triumphierend und er packte seine Axt. Jenna fühlte einen Anflug von Belustigung. Garet war immer noch Garet. Der Gedanke, dass er ihr ein Leid antun könnte, war absurd.  
„Nein! Wir werden unsere Reise fortsetzen und die Leuchttürme entzünden", rief Felix über den Wind zurück. „Versucht nicht, uns aufzuhalten – ich bitte euch!"  
„Dafür ist es etwas spät, Felix", sagte Isaac. Die Stimme jagte Jenna einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er war es wirklich. Nach so vielen Jahren!  
„Hört uns an! Wir haben gute Gründe für unser Handeln!", rief sie laut. Isaacs Blick traf ihren und Jenna spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie hielt den Blickkontakt, obwohl ihr die Luft wegblieb. Isaac war schon früher herausragend gewesen, hatte immer ihren Blick auf sich gezogen, aber nun war er erwachsen, überragte sie um mehr als einen Kopf, er war muskulös geworden auf eine gewandte, athletische Art, und sein klarer Blick zeugte von Reife und tiefer Sorge. _Um mich_ , erkannte Jenna plötzlich. _Er hat sich um mich gesorgt, er hat mich gesucht, nicht nur die Elementar-Sterne._ Ein harter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht und Jenna begriff. Er hatte sie retten wollen und nun dachte er, sie habe Vale verraten.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch glauben." In Isaacs Miene regte sich ganz kurz ein Ausdruck von tiefem, altem Zorn, dann wurde sie undurchschaubar und er zog seine Klinge.  
„Ich bin gegen unnötiges Blutvergiessen. Felix! Tritt alleine gegen mich an!"

„Nein!", schrie Jenna. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Lasst uns reden – bitte!"  
Aber Felix hatte bereits sein Schwert gezogen. Mit kühlem Blick betrachtete er Isaac und versuchte, seine Stärke zu bemessen.  
„Felix!", rief Cosma besorgt. Kraden erhob nun ebenfalls die Stimme, um die beiden jungen Männer aufzuhalten, aber es war zu spät. Isaac sprang vor und Felix trat ihm entschlossen entgegen. Kaum trafen sich ihre Klingen, da bebte die Erde und warf alle Umstehenden zurück. Als Jenna wieder auf den Beinen war, hatten sich die beiden Adepten bereits ein gutes Stück entfernt und lieferten sich einen wilden Schwertkampf. Isaacs Gefährten sahen dem Duell unschlüssig zu. Garet hatte seine Axt ebenfalls gezogen und sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Augenblick einmischen wollen.

Das Klirren der Schwerter wurde durch das laute Dröhnen von Ragnarök unterbrochen. Isaac, die Faust ausgestreckt, trieb das Schwert aus Psynergy tief in Felix' Körper. Der strauchelte, heilte sich aber sofort und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Er bedrängte Isaac mit der Klinge und trat dabei nach dessen Fuss, sodass Isaac das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. Felix' Schwert verfehlte nur knapp die Brust und drang in die Seite ein. Isaac stöhnte auf und Blut spritzte in hohem Bogen in den Sand. Garet stiess einen wütenden Schrei aus und stürzte nach vorne. Jenna fluchte und beschwor den Dschinn Kohle, mit dessen überragender Geschwindigkeit sie blitzartig bei Garet war und ihn stoppen konnte. Ihre Hand auf seiner Brustplatte stoppte ihn.  
„Du Idiot!", rief sie. „Wenn du dich einmischst, haben wir hier gleich eine Schlacht!"  
„Jenna!" Garet schien halb frustriert und halb erfreut zu sein, sie zu sehen. „Aber…"  
„Bitte, Garet. Warte ab, bis die beiden sich ausgetobt haben." Sie klang gelassener, als sie sich fühlte. Als sie über die Schulter blickte, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Isaac die tiefe Wunde mühelos heilen konnte und Felix ebenbürtig war. Wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Es war unglaublich, wie stark er geworden war. Aber nun gut, sie selbst war in den letzten Monaten auch weit über sich hinausgewachsen…  
„Zwei Venus-Adepten. Das kann ja ewig dauern", stellte Garet frustriert fest. Er zuckte die Schultern, warf seinen Gefährten einen Blick zu und schob dann seine Axt zurück in den Gürtel. Erleichtert senkte Jenna ihren Stab und liess Garet los.

Isaac und Felix kämpften mit der unerbittlichen Sturheit ihres Elementes gegeneinander, aber nach und nach wurden sie dennoch müde. Ihre Hiebe wurden langsamer und schliesslich verharrten beide, auf ihre Schwerter gestützt, und lieferten sich ein Blickduell. Jenna betrachtete die junge Adeptin mit dem türkisgrünen Haar. Sie war unschwer als Heilerin und Merkur-Adeptin erkennbar. Jenna schmunzelte. Felix und scheinbar auch Isaac waren es wohl nicht mehr gewohnt, dass sie sich selbst heilen mussten. Erschöpft, aber grimmig starrten die beiden sich an. Das Duell endete damit, dass sie wortlos auseinandergingen. Besorgt eilte Jenna zu ihrem Bruder, musste jedoch immer wieder zu Isaac hinüberblicken. Der Besonnenheit jener Adepten, die nicht aus Vale stammten, und nicht zuletzt Kraden war es zu verdanken, dass kein weiterer Kampf ausbrach und man sich eine Weile später zu Gesprächen zusammenfand.

Als Aaron die Karten von Lemuria vorzeigte, war Isaac bereits wieder äusserlich vollkommen ruhig. Wie früher war er ein wortkarger Anführer, der selten eine Regung zeigte. Auch Garet hatte sich nicht verändert. Jenna konnte ihre Freude darüber, die beiden endlich wiedergefunden zu haben, kaum verheimlichen. Besonders Cosma zog sie nun noch schlimmer auf als früher. Die andauernde Gefahr, vor Isaacs Augen feuerrot anzulaufen oder irgendeine Peinlichkeit zu begehen, machte Jenna schier verrückt. Dennoch machte seine Nähe sie glücklicher, als sie es sich eingestanden hätte. Alle schienen erleichtert, dass die Adepten nicht länger auf Kriegsfuss miteinander standen. Die Stimmung war versöhnlich. Nur Isaac und Felix sprachen noch immer kaum ein Wort miteinander und ignorierten sich mit der kalten, tiefen Verachtung der Erde selbst.

Die Entscheidung, zusammen weiterzureisen, war bald gefallen. So machte die Gruppe sich auf den Weg. Sie wanderten, lagerten und kämpften gemeinsam, obschon beide Gruppen noch etwas für sich blieben. Zwei Tage nachdem sie Contigo verlassen hatten, gerieten sie in ein Nest von Feen, das sofort die Hälfte der Adepten in Schlaf versetzte. Nur Jenna, Cosma und Isaac standen noch. Über das laute Rauschen der Windschnitte und das Kreischen der Feen konnten sie sich nur mühsam verständigen. Jenna entfesselte alle ihre Angriffsdschinns, Cosma paralysierte eine Fee und schläferte eine weitere ein, während Isaac wie ein Wilder durch die Reihen der Feen fegte und sie niedermähte.  
„Achtung! Isaac, hinter dir!", rief Jenna und schickte eine Dunstwolke auf die Fee, die sich gerade auf Isaac stürzen wollte. Es reichte jedoch nicht aus. Der Krieger drehte sich mit einer Wendigkeit, die Jenna für unmöglich gehalten hätte, und zerschnitt die Fee im selben Atemzug.  
„Jenna!", erklang Cosmas warnender Schrei. Die Warnung war unnötig, Jenna sah die Windschnitte selbst, die auf sie zurasten, und verfluchte sich dafür, so viele Dschinns entfesselt zu haben. Sie war geschwächt und hatte keine Deckung. Mit einem Fluch riss sie den Stab hoch und presste die Augen zusammen. Dann zerfetzte sie der Wind und die Schmerzen liessen sie fast zusammenbrechen. Nur knapp blieb sie stehen, fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Noch ein Angriff, und sie war am Ende. Cosma stürzte sich mit Feuereifer auf die Feen vor Jenna, während die Mars-Adeptin nach Luft schnappte. Schnell, sie brauchte ein Fläschchen – nur wo…  
„Halte still." Isaacs Stimme war mit einem Mal ganz nahe bei ihr. Dann floss seine Psynergy durch ihre Glieder, als er eine Segnung wirkte und Jennas Kräfte binnen weniger Herzschläge vollständig wiederherstellte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den sanften Strom der Venus-Kräfte in ihrem Körper. Ihre Glieder streckten sich, die Schmerzen vergingen augenblicklich und sie nahm das Geschenk der Erde mit einem Seufzen an. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war Isaacs Gesicht direkt vor ihr. Sein Blick aus blauen Augen war forschend, sein Atem ging keuchend und Blut lief über seine Schulter von zahllosen kleinen Schnitten, die er gar nicht zu bemerken schien.  
„Danke", brachte Jenna hervor. Er öffnete den Mund und für einen verrückten Moment dachte Jenna, er würde sie küssen, hier und jetzt mitten im Kampf. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte er jedoch nur und beschwor Granit, um ihnen eine Atempause zu verschaffen. Endlich wachten ihre Mitstreiter wieder auf und zusammen konnten sie die Feen besiegen. Als sie weiterzogen, spürte Jenna selbst noch Stunden später das warme Gefühl von Isaacs sanfter Heilung in ihrem Körper. Seine Psynergy versorgte sie noch immer mit Erdkräften und erinnerte sie immer wieder an den Augenblick, in dem er ihr so nahe gewesen war. Frustriert kniff Jenna sich in die Nase und verfluchte ihre Gefühle. Dann traf sie Cosmas Blick. Die Jupiter-Adeptin zwinkerte ihr wissend zu und pfiff leise zwischen den Zähnen. Jenna zischte ihr etwas Böses zu und wurde prompt rot.  
„Das sah _sehr_ heiss aus", raunte Cosma ihr zu. „Oh, du hättest seinen Blick sehen sollen, als du diese Attacke abbekommen hast. Er wurde ganz bleich vor Schreck. Der Mann hätte dich ohne zu Zögern auch von den Toten zurückgeholt." Jenna wurde noch röter und ihr Herz machte einen wilden Satz. Konnte es wahr sein, was Cosma sagte? Bedeutete sie Isaac so viel?  
„Das hätte er für jeden von uns getan", murmelte sie abwehrend.  
„Aber nicht mit _diesem_ Blick", sagte Cosma grinsend. „Merkst du nicht, dass er dich fast nie aus den Augen lässt?"  
„ _Cosma_! Sei _leiser_!" Jenna fühlte sich, als würde sie demnächst zu Asche verglühen.  
Die Wind-Adeptin entfernte sich lachend.


End file.
